A Short Discussion
by Divess
Summary: Severus has been summoned to Malfoy Manor by Lucius to discuss some distressing news regarding Draco and Muggleborn Hermione Granger which could have a devastating impact on the family. Budding Dramione. AU. T One Shot.


**Written for: **Rosemarried's It's Not Your Story Competition/Challenge

**Goal: **write a story from the point of view of someone who is not one of the main characters

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

Severus has been summoned to Malfoy Manor by Lucius to discuss some distressing news regarding Draco and Muggleborn Hermione Granger which could have a devastating impact on the family. **Budding** **Dramione. AU/T One Shot. **

**A Short Discussion**

Severus looked around as he entered the study. At first glance he thought Lucius had not yet arrived for their meeting which annoyed him to no end, but several seconds later Lucius came through the normally concealed door which led to the most private part of his study.

"Severus," said Lucius. "How are you my friend? Do you have news?"

"None of it good," replied Severus reaching out to shake Lucius' hand.

Severus' response caused Lucius' temper to rise and he stiffened as he waited for Severus to proceed. The last thing he wanted to hear was more bad news about Draco. Lucius managed to bring his show of temper under control before turning to Severus. "Out with it Severus. The news will obviously not get any better if you hold onto it until the sun sets."

"Temper Lucius," replied Severus going into a bit of temper of his own. "I am doing you a favor and do not take kindly to being ordered about as though I'm a house elf. First things first. Draco has begun exchanging greetings and comments with that half-brained snot Harry Potter and if that isn't enough he is still showing what appears to be a romantic interest in the bushy haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger."

Lucius closed his eyes. "What have Narcissa and I done to deserve this? Consorting with the enemy and having sexual encounters with the Mudblood Hermione Granger. What's next? Draco is your godson as well as a member of Slytherin House and therefore under your purview. Have you spoken to him about his behavior?"

"Even as much as they've been together in the past months, I do not believe Draco and Miss Granger have been intimate. If they have, it doesn't show in their everyday interactions. They try to maintain very proper images when in public. Only those looking to see something improper will notice anything suspicious. I see things because I am purposely looking for them. Quick touches as they pass each other, lingering glances and the dallying in dark corridors. I don't think I'd be too far off the mark if I said Draco is courting Miss Granger. Although I do not think they've been intimate, I believe they may be headed in that direction. As far as speaking to Draco goes, my godson while respectful has let my admonishments go in one ear and out the other. He seems fascinated by Miss Granger and some of the Gryffindor dolts and they him. It has become a mutual admiration society. I'll next expect him to sit at the Gryffindor House Table for meals."

Lucius screamed his reply. "Of course they are shagging each other Severus. She's a filthy Mudblood looking to catch a wealthy Pureblood. All they know how to do is open their legs."

Severus raised both eyebrows at Lucius who professed to know so much yet knew so little. "I am first to admit that the Granger girl is a know-it-all twit, but she is brilliant in her own right and will probably be sought after by many wizards in addition to your son. You may do well not to assume she is doing the chasing."

Lucius flew into a rage scattering the papers on his desk sending them flying in all directions. "Be that as it may Severus, my son will never sit at a table other than the Slytherin table. He _will_ be made to stay away from the Mudblood. I will personally speak to him here at the Manor and I will not wait for the holidays as they are too far away. I'll need you to intervene on my behalf with Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Have Draco here this Friday evening."

Lucius took a few steps and stopped turning back to stare at Severus while looking around conspiratorially. "Wait! It cannot be this weekend. The Dark Lord has called a meeting for this weekend and as much as I would like to get all this sorted with Draco I do not want my son here while The Dark Lord and his circle are here. If you would, set his meeting with me for the following weekend."

"I am aware of the meeting," said Severus in a low growl. "Just what makes you think Minerva or Dumbledore will break Hogwarts rules for you Lucius? You and Draco are not above school rules although I'm sure you believe otherwise. I will inquire, but you might not get your way."

"Nonsense. I'm sure Dumbledore will be more than happy to grant a request as long as it doesn't come from me. He'll see his way clear. He respects you. Now if you'll excuse me I have documents which need to be in perfect order for The Dark Lord's meeting."

Severus chose his next words carefully. "Don't dismiss me as though you out rank me Lucius. It is I who sits at the right hand of The Dark Lord, not you. I will look out for Draco and try to keep him from doing things which would bring him to the eye of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. In the mean time, send your son an owl. You're his father. Maybe it's time you took him in hand." With that said, Severus turned on his heel and strode from the room.

Lucius banged both fists down on his desk just as Narcissa opened the door. "Lucius, a word?"

Lucius turned his head to glare at his wife. She was to blame for allowing Draco too much leeway, but he would deal with her later.

Lucius snarled at her. "Not now Narcissa. I have an owl to send. Your bloody son is trying his best to either shame the Malfoy name or get us all killed. At the moment he is doing a fine job of both.

Narcissa backed away from the door as she answered Lucius. "Don't you dare shout at me. Whatever the problem, Draco is your son as much as he is mine. Since we are on the subject, our son has owled. He has met someone and wants us to meet her. Draco will be bringing his special friend around for the holidays. Our boy is growing up Lucius."

Lucius immediately knew the witch Draco would be bringing home and what it meant. The room suddenly went dark around him and as Lucius fell unconscious to the floor his only thought had been that Draco and the Mudblood had killed them all.

The End.


End file.
